The present invention generally relates to a disk apparatus, and more particularly to a disk apparatus which has a dust proof construction ensuring an effective release of heat, a reduced thickness and easy to assemble.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional optical disk apparatus 10.
The optical disk apparatus 10 comprises a bottom plate 11 on which a circuit board assembly 12 and a reproducing unit 13 are mounted. A disk tray 14 is movable in directions indicated by arrows A1 and A2. A case 15 having a top plate 15a and side plates 15b covers the reproducing unit 13 having an optical head 22 (see FIG. 2) and the circuit board assembly 12, and is mounted on the bottom plate 11 by means of screws. Accordingly, the reproducing unit 13 and the circuit board assembly 12 are enclosed in the apparatus, and thus the optical head 22 is protected from external dust.
In the above-mentioned optical disk apparatus 10, since the circuit board assembly 12 is enclosed in the apparatus, when the apparatus is used, and in particular, uses continuously for a long time, the temperature inside the apparatus considerably increases due to heating of the circuit board assembly 12.
In order to reduce the temperature increase, hot air inside the optical disk apparatus 10 is released to the outside, and external cool air is introduced into the apparatus. However, in this case, dust may enter inside the apparatus together with the cool air introduced inside the apparatus, and thus there is a problem in that the dust adheres onto the optical head.
FIG. 2 is a schematical perspective view of the conventional optical disk apparatus 10.
In FIG. 2, a mechanical unit 25 comprises a base 19 pivotally provided on a chassis 17 by being supported by a shaft 18 on one end thereof, a turn table driving motor 20, a turn table 21 and the optical head 22 being mounted on a base 19.
Reference numeral 23 indicates a gate-type disk clamper supporting member which is mounted on the chassis 17 to be bridged over the mechanical unit 25.
A stem 16a of a disk clamper 16 is fitted in a through hole 23a of the supporting member 23, as shown in FIG. 3A, and is attached to the supporting member 23 by a screw 24 serving as a stopper.
A disk 30 is loaded in the optical disk apparatus 10 in the manner as explained below.
In an initial state, the mechanical unit 25 is inclined as shown in FIG. 3A, and thus the turn table 21 is located at a lower position. The disk 30 is placed on a tray 14, and then is carried into the optical disk apparatus 10. When the disk 30 is carried into the apparatus, a lifting mechanism 26 starts to operate to rotate the mechanical unit 25 in a direction indicated by an arrow A, the mechanical unit 25 being rotated to be horizontally positioned as indicated in FIG. 3B.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3B, the disk 30 is supported by the turn table 21 in a state where the disk 30 is lifted up from the tray 14. Additionally, the disk clamper 16 is magnetically attracted by the turn table 21, and thus the disk 30 is clamped. After the disk 30 is clamped, the turn table 21 is rotated by the motor 20, and then information on the disk 30 is reproduced by means of the optical head 22.
In the above-mentioned disk loading mechanism, since the disk clamper supporting member 23 is located above the disk clamper 16, and since the top plate 15a of the case 15 covers the supporting member 23, there is a problem in that a height h.sub.10 (refer to FIG. 3A) of the optical disk apparatus 10 is relatively great, thus preventing the thickness of the apparatus from being reduced.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view showing how the optical head 22 is connected to the reproducing unit 13 of the optical disk apparatus 10. In the optical disk apparatus 10, the reproducing unit 13 and the circuit board assembly 12 are arranged on the chassis 17 in a state where they are piled on top of each other. The reproducing unit 13 is provided with the turn table 21 and the optical head 22 movable in directions indicated by arrows X1 and X2.
A tape-like flexible printed circuit (FPC) 27 extends from the optical head 22. The FPC 27 extends through an opening 17a formed in the chassis 17, and is connected to an FPC connector 28 mounted on the circuit board assembly 12 located under the chassis 17.
An operation for connecting the FPC 27 to the FPC connector 28 is carried out by using a jig 29 as shown in FIG. 5. One end of the FPC 27, the other end of which is connected to the optical head 22, is drawn out to extend to the lower side of the chassis 17 by passing it through the opening 17a while the reproducing unit 13 is held in an oblique state by means of the jig 29. The one end of the FPC 27 is then inserted into the FPC connector 28, as shown by an arrow B in FIG. 5.
Since the operation for connecting the FPC 27 to the FPC connector 28 must be performed in a relatively narrow space, there is a problem in that the operation is inconvenient and takes a long time. Additionally, since the FPC 27 is being made as short as possible from the view point of cost reduction, there is a possibility of the FPC 27 being drawn out accidentally by a strong force, thereby damaging the optical head 22.